Somewhere I belong
by Autobot Whirl
Summary: With her universe destroyed by a mysterious black hole and in a parallel dimension, Whirl wonders how she arrived here and if she survived did anybody else? Rating will go up. Also this is my first fan fiction constructive criticism is welcome but not flames. Thanks! OC/Ratchet pairing. Maybe some non-con later on.
1. Time began to burn

* Prologue*

I stood among other Autobot soldiers gazing into the black hole that was consuming our universe and was about to consume us. I kneel down and grasp my precious neck chain, a present from my sister...Remembering those who have fallen... Especially my family, my beloved sister,my mate and my creators.

Cybertron was one of the first planets to disappear into the death hole... The Autobots had lost this war, we were escaping from Cybertron on our ship known as the Ark, when Megatron's new ship the Nemisis caught up to us and launched a full scale attack...

*flashback*

''Optimus! The Ark can't take much more of this, the ships main forcefields have gone offline." Ratchet calmly stated, it was something I admired about my mate, when the whole world was collapsing around him through our bond he calmed me and allowed me to think tactically."

''Can it be repaired?'' I said bluntly, but no doubt Ratchet could feel the anxiety in my spark.

''Yes, fortunately the heavy guns of Megatron's warship have just overloaded the defence shields generator, the moleculon fuse will need to be replaced as soon as possible, i doubt the backup generators will last long."

"Prime! the Decepticons are flooding the engine deck!'' shouted an Autobot drone over the comlink.

Optimus' optic ridge's came together in deep thought. '' Whirl, you stay here and guard the bridge. Bumblebee you and I are descending to the engine deck."They disappeared through the door of the deck. My neutron assault rifle was ready, and the tension started to build on the deck as we waited for the next wave of Decepticons to invade.

_If those engines are hit it won't matter who wins this war, we'll be sucked into the black hole._

Unintentionally I had spoken over the spark bond and Ratchets voice interrupted my thoughts through our bond. ''Have faith Whirl, Optimus and Bumblebee are two of the greatest Autobot warriors they won't let Megatron seal our fate that easily." He cooed. I nodded at the CMO as the hope and fire was rekindled in my optics.

Ratchet's scanner beeped on his wrist indicating the backup shield generators were at 10% integrity. He looked up at me with sadness in his optics, he knew i was the only warrior they could spare on the deck and i was agile enough to get through the half destroyed Ark and so did I. ''Be careful'' Ratchet almost showed emotion on the battlefield but then regained his composure. I nodded again and grabbed a moleculon fuse then sprinted out the door, toward our main shield generator. I glanced through the windows of the ship as I ran it was good to see the Nemisis was very damaged even more so then the Ark. Although greatly outnumbered by Decepticons our warriors were often of a higher calibre. I arrived at the shield generator deck where I was greeted by the infamous Soundwave.

"Rumble,Lazerbeak eject."

Two smaller Decepticons emerged from his chest. Soundwave is a loyal Decepticon who is a no-mess kind of mech. He shot at me and I dodged, being a femme I was faster,smaller and more agile then my fellow non-femme Cybertronians, using this to my advantage I quickly grabbed my medical sphere mini-bot and chucked it at the trio I had set it to temporarily blind them. I charged and transformed my gun into a wrist blade then proceeded to execute the Decepticon filth. I had no time to gloat inwardly about offlining one of Megatron's most loyal and greatest warriors.

I stepped over the shells of my fallen enemies and removed the burnt out moleculon fuse then replaced it with the new one. "Good work Whirl, you'll have to reset the defence mainframe to enable the shields again" Ratched commed.

"On my way" I commed back

I punched my way through the door knowing that it was damaged and wouldn't open by the panel.

I stepped into the lift and it brought me up to the defence tower, running through a few doors I arrive at the defence mainframe panel, there was a Decepticon keeping the shields offline. "Use your wrist blades, your neutron rifle might melt the access panel.'' I rolled my eyes, what did he take me for an inexperienced youngling? I dashed forward slashing the Decepticon drone in half. I had just managed to reboot the defences when a borrowing boarding tunnel head smashed through the deck, the vacuum was about to pull me out into to the firing zone of the two battling ships. The vacuum had pulled a maintainence panel of the floor I through myself down the shaft arriving hard on the deck below.

I onlined my optics, Ratchets yelling through the com at me had awakened me. I immediately grabbed my aching helm looking up realizing i had fell 5 decks, this usually wouldn't have given me more then ped strain but being low on energon my body took the fall alot harder.

"Whirl?! Are you alright?" He said with obvious concern in his tone.

"I'm functioning."

"Where are you? I can't detect you on my scanners."

"Thats because I'm near a huge energon line in the ship."

"Optimus needs your help! Change form and roll out!"

I hastily transformed into my vehicle mode and shot out of the door like a bullet. I had to cross the open deck if i wanted to reach Optimus Prime in time. A Decepticon titan picked up our flyers out of the sky and squished them like bugs, i was almost crushed by the fallen debris of my fallen brothers, as fresh energon splashed across my bonnet. I sped up now that i had a clear path, I arrived welcomed by Autobot warrior drones.

"Ratchet said you would come Whirl"

"We must save the pleasantries" I replied with a strong face.

"Of course! This way!''

I was led into a small room where i saw Autobots leaking energon and close to offlining, Ratchet had taught me how to be a medic for something... something like this.

" We have fresh supplies" The drone said in a hurry as he rushed into the other room beckoning me to follow. I grabbed a new ammo clip and took one last glance at the dying soldiers before leaving. Guilt made by abdominal plates tighten but i knew there was no time to help them if i wanted to help Optimus save us all.

''You can be the tip of the spear!" Cried an Autobot drone. I glanced over and my optics noticed Bumblebee. Bumblebee could not speak so he stood up showing he was ready and nodded his helm.

A weapons panel emerged from the deck, I opened it up to reveal a beautiful high power thermal rocket cannon. A smiled as I picked it up and equipped it. I ran out first into the open deck I was halfway to Optimus' location when I saw the engine deck coming apart. My optic ridge's furrowed.

"Holy scrap!" An Autobot gasped in shock.

"Push on! Optimus needs us!" I shouted reinforcing our strength as a whole.

Myself and bumblebee were the only bots who could continue to Optimus, he was the smallest bot and I was the thinnest so we both managed to squeeze through the heavy fallen debris

" Optimus should be right on top of you!"

Through the smoke Optimus was thrown with force towards us, Bumblebee and myself falling of the deck in different directions. I had a hard time getting up but continued to struggle, Bumblebee on the other hand I could see was slowly climbing up.

"Even if you destroy me Megatron there will be others who rise against you to end your tyranny." Optimus remarked to make out that our race would live on.

"Don't be stupid Prime, this ends here and now with me watching your optics offline FOREVER!" Megatron smiled menacingly while picking up a gun that had obviously come from a titan.

My optics widened in horror as I realised the last Prime was about to be offlined... It happened so fast, a huge blaze as the gun was fired. I expected to hear a scream of pain from Optimus but there was nothing. I opened my optics to see Bumblebee had taken the shot for Optimus. A single energon tear fell down my cheek as I pulled myself up.

"What a waste of energon!" Megatron snarled throwing the now empty gun to the side. My body quivered in rage I charged and kicked Megatron square in the back, where I noticed he was injured. I managed to knock him of the ship. Moments later I heard a colossal groan come from the Nemisis as the walls of the ship started taking damage. It was about 2 breems later when the enemy ship fell exploding, sending debris in all directions.

*End flashback*

A loud explosion coming from the rear of the ship snapped me out of my thoughts I look at Optimus wide eyed full of pain, grief and fear.

"Whirl how many engines do we have left?" Optimus spoke clearly with concern.

I shook my head and hung it down low.

"Sir, that was our last engine... And with the energon supply so low there is no way we can fix it..."

I heard the other bots gasp there was around 20 left, most of them drones. Optimus' head sunk low for a moment then he regained his posture.

"Fellow Autobots, beyond that black hole there is oblivion. We have fought with honour and will valour, if we are to join with the allspark and with our fallen brothers, we will do this together."

"Optimus... do we just wait for the end to come then?" A drone inquired a veil of dread across his face. Optimus face saddened at this.

"We will join servo's and remember what we were fighting for and what we have achieved in this lifetime." I replied, I looked at Optimus as he nodded at me. We all joined servos as we all mourned in our own way...

The last thing i remember is the darkness and pain...


	2. Strange Ground

Whirl's POV

When I open my optics I imdediatley grasp at my spark chamber, the angozing pain radiating from it causes me to screech uncontrollably, my screeching makes my audio receptors go offline.

After a few breems the pain began to soothe it was still very painful, but by now it had become a dull ache as I adjust to the pain and feeling of , emptiness? It was then I realized I must be experincing a tornspark, a tornspark is the seperation of a sparkbond through one of the mate's offlining. ''Ratchet...'' I whimper I couldn't even hear myself say his name. It was only now I felt the substance that was beneath me, I reach down and plunk some of the green string like substance and continue to thread it through my servo's.

Just then my audio's came back online with a high pitched click. I could say my beloved mate's name now, although he was my mate no longer. I clench my denta and tried to utter his beautiful name but all that escapes my mouth was a sad whimper of absoulte pain and mourning.

I drop the green string material and dare my optics to adventure my surrondings. I see brown pillar like objects with the same kind of substance like the green string sprouting from the top of them. My optic ridge's come together in deep confusion and anxiety. ''Where the frag am I?!'' I shout to nobody then I continue to talk to myself. " It's not like it matters... everything I've ever known is gone, the best thing I could hope for now is no disturbances, i'd like to rust in peace..."

"Sorry to dissapoint" I here a voice say from behind me in a mocking tone then I feel the electricity shoot through my body I fall forward with shock as my world went dark and my optics offline themselves.

Knockout's POV

I whirl my energon prod in joy, finally I go on a mission and take out an autobot without scratching my paint.

''An Autobot, just like Soundwave told us." Breakdown said in a unamused gruntal tone. ''I'm just wondering why the Autobots aren't here to defend one of their own?"

''Perhaps they do not know he is here? It wouldn't suprise me if they didn't, from what we know so far the Autobot's base is somewhere near Jasper Nevada, Jamaica is a lot out of their patheitc scanners range." I reply with a clever smirk.

"What should we do with him?" Breakdown dumbly asks.

"Let's dress him up and have a teacup party!" A reply with clear sarcasm and annoyed look on my faceplates, Breakdown could be such a stupid aft sometimes.

"That dosen't sound like much fun." My assistant replies with a fed up look.

"You dumb aft! I was being what the humans call ''sarcastic", we need to take him back to the ship, you're carrying him you glitch!" I explain to him. I could see the realizsation in his optics it was very amusing, he bent down to roll the mech on his side when I heard Breakdown gasp.

"What is it now?" I look down and I was also amazed, It was a femme!

"I thought femme's only came in one size?" Breakdown looks up at me for awnsers.

"They do, this must be a mech that looks like a femme, although this bot sounded feminine." I brought a digit to my perfect face and grasp my sculpted chin in deep thought.

"I don't know Knockout she sure looks like a femme." Breakdown chuckled as he ran his hand down the bot's hip plating.

"I can do some tests when we get back to the Nemisis, we'd better go now before this bot wakes up and Megatron kicks our afts." With that Breakdown places stasis cuffs on the bots wrists and peds then picks the Autobot up bridal style as I com Soundwave for a ground bridge.

Megatron's POV

Knockout stepps through the door into the bridge with a confident smirk on his faceplates, a smirk I would wipe right of his polished faceplates .

"My leige myself and Breakdown have a present for you." He said with joy while obnoxiously posing. I walk over to him and his immdeiate nervousness was clear.

"And pray tell, what would that be?" I say looking down at the small frail medic. He could tell I was very unamused. He laughs nervously then calls his assistant to enter the bridge.

He comes holding an Autobot, which is obvious by the Autobot symbol. Breakdown puts him down infront of me, I contort my face in deep confusion, by the size and bulkiness this is clearly a mech, but at the same time this bot clearly has feminine features such as a larger and more rounded chestplate then a mech would have. The medic interrupts my thoughts.

"We are also confused of what gender this bot is... If it is a femme maybe it's possible that her spark matrix isn't polluted?"

"Perhaps you should take this bot back to the medical bay and find out. If it is a femme with a working spark matrix then Primus has blessed us and we will use her to create more soldiers and continue our race... If this bot is not see to it that this Autobot is destroyed."

"Yes, Lord Megatron." Knockout bows and exits the bridge.

Whirl's POV

I can't open my optics or move I think to myself as I struggle trapped inside my own body. Atleast I can hear what's going on. I could hear two voices I couldn't figure out what they were saying at first but as my head cleared I listened in.

"Knockout can you explain to me how this mess happened again? I didn't really understand you last time." One voice asks almost pleadingly.

"Of course you didn't understand, but this time i'll try and use simplier termonology." The second voice replies mockingly. After a small pause he continued.

"It was early on in the war when Decepticon scientists thought they could make the Autobots exstinct by destroying their femme's, not killing them but robbing them of the life giving properties that makes them femmes. You see my intellectually challanged friend Autobot's and Decepticons have slightly different coding and the disease was suppost to target Autobots only... It went terribly wrong though and Decepticon femme's lost their ability to create sparklings aswell." The voice sounded upset and angry I couldn't understand why though, he was talking absoulte scrap, a few days before leaving Cybertron I had seen a Decepticon femme and a sparkling that looked only a mega-cycle old.

I started to regain control over my body again and I manage to online my optics, their are two mechs standing before me. My optics glance over to the tall blue one, I notice the Decepticon symbol on his shoulder plate and immdediatley begin to struggle furiously, I look down and realise I'm strapped to a berth in what looks like a medical bay.

"Ahhh, so the mystery gender bot is finally awake." The slick red mech snickers while approaching me.

"Mysery gender, look who's talking aren't you two a little small to be mechs?" I snap. The ''mechs'' looked at eachother and laughed, I didn't find this so amusing though.

"We're actually not small, you're just very big If you are a femme, you sound feminine but i'm still going to have a good look at you." He smirked at the other mech menacingly.A look of fear spread across my face plates "Don't worry i'm a medic." He smiles evily. I gasped in realization as his servos slipped up my thigh under my protective pelvic plating and to my port plating.

"What the frag..." I squirmed as a moan invulatairly escaped my mouth. I felt violated by this Decepticon even if he was a medic. He chuckled as retracts his servo.

"She's a femme alright." He said in acknoledgement.

"Megatron will be pleased." The blue mech's smile grew.

"He will be if her spark matr-." I interrupt him with a loud snarl.

"MEGATRON?! HE LIVES?!" I shout as the rage consumes me, I finally manage to break through my bonds while going beserk. I then realize my weapon systems are offline. "My weapons! You dirty fraggers!" They draw their weapons.

"Get back on the berth femme and we won't hurt you... much." The blue one pointed toward the berth with his hammer.

"It matters not! I don't need weapons to destroy two aft heads like you." I snarled charging forward.

"Breakdown don't offline her, we need her!" While ''Breakdown" was distracted I punched him hard in his ugly face he grunted in pain, he stumbled backwards trying to see through the pain and confusion, then the oaf fell down unconcious. I glanced at the medical table and picked up a scalple, while dodgeing the medic's blasts, he was trying to aim for my limbs but failed misearably. I dropped to the floor and did a barrel roll across the floor, then I kick the gun that was aimed at me upward , it shoots a hole in the roof. I hold a scalple to the medic's throat, you're going to get my off of this ship."

"Megatron would kill me If I let you escape!" He squealed.

"I'LL KILL YOU RIGHT NOW" I screech, scrap I hope these walls are soundproof.

"You don't even know where the Autobots are!" He tries to reason in fear.

"No I don't but I bet you have a good idea." I smirk, I press the scalple closer to his throat cutting is slightly. His optics widened and then he hung his head low surrendering. He transformers his gun into a hand the reached toward his comlink.

"Soundwave I need a ground bridge to Jasper Nevada I need to investiage a clue where the Autobot base might be, I'll go with Breakdown there is no need for any drones it's a recon mission." He stated calmly. This mech is very good actor, I'll give him that.

A ground bridge opened and I smirked.

"There! Now let me go."He whimpered

"You're coming with me until I get off of this wretched ship, you're called Decepticons for a reason." I remark. I push him forward through the ground bridge, once we're on the other side I knock him out with a swift precise hit to the back of the helm.

"Dirty fragger, I should offline you..." I kneel down for a moment and reboot my weapons system and T-cog. There is an ugly rusty pick up truck next to the abandoned structure we ground bridged to, It'll have to do I don't have time to be picky, I scanned the truck and rolled out as fast as this vechicle mode would allow.


	3. Not My Love

Whirl's POV  
I sped down the dusty roads, it was dark now and I'm frightened and alone. Why weren't my Autobot brothers coming to save me? It had been about 10 breems now and my hope was dwindling.  
Normal POV

A old bulky pick up truck flew down the old Jasper roads making dust and sand fly around it as it drove. Then suddenly a green and blue portal appeared in front of the truck about a quarter of a mile away.

Whirl's POV

I froze up in fear and anticipation, if this was the Decepticons there was noway I could fight them. Megatron does not make the same mistakes twice he'll probably send a hundred drones and some skilled fighters assuming that some survived that is. It had always been my agility,smallness and speed that I had used against my enemies but now I didn't really have those qualities any more... Compared to the other Cybertronians Megatron had now in this place they where as small as me and I had to rely on brute strength, I know that will only get my so far though.

While I was contemplating I failed to realize nobody was coming out of the ground bridge, then I heard jet engines behind me. Scrap! Seekers, I can't out drive jets, if there is a chance this portal will lead me to my Autobot brothers then I will take it! I drove through the groundbridge then it closed swiftly behind me, I was greeted by 4 pairs of blasters aimed at me.

"Change form brother."An Autobot spoke calmly.  
I gasped in realisation that bot was Optimus Prime! But he looked so different. I change forms.  
"Optimus?"I question. His optics widen and he let out a gasp.  
"W-whirl, is that you? You're... dead." He tried to regain his composure.  
"Sir... Why do you look so different?" I say while looking around at the other bots.  
Then the realization hit me... Is this even my universe? I mentally slapped myself, I didn't want to believe it but the only explanation that made sense, didn't make sense. How could I have eve-  
"The black hole..." I whimper as I collapse onto my knee's. "Why does Primus torture me?! And keep me from what I love?! Please Optimus if you have any mercy in your spark, you will offline me!" I cried energon tears spilling down my face. Optimus knelt next to me and surprised me when he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his broad chest.

Optimus' POV

I had known Whirl before the war, she was a close friend to myself and Ratchet, she was not a fighter she was a scientist. She was working to help the Autobots in Iacon in the early days of the war, when Iacon was attacked she was killed. It was then I found out Ratchet was sparkbonded to her, he was never the same after she went offline.

And now I'm holding her in my arms, she may look slightly different but deep in my spark I know it's her.

Normal POV

The other Autobots look around at each other not having a clue what was going on, and just then the CMO returns from picking Raf up from school since BumbleBee had contracted a virus. He transforms as the small human climbs out of him, the medic takes one look at the scene before him and falls backwards unconscious. Optimus breaks from Whirl and rushes over to his old friend, Whirl quickly follows.

Whirl's POV

I kneel down next to him.  
"Ratchet?" I whisper then shook my helm and hung it low... for a moment I thought my mate was back but then I realize this is not my world... not my mate. Optimus interrupts me from my self pity.  
"Bulkhead can you help me get Ratchet onto that berth?" He points over to the medical bay. He places a servo on my shoulder " Whirl I'm going to need you to move." He looks down at me with sympathy, I nod and move out of the way.

"What's wrong with him Optimus?" A small blue and pink femme asked with concern.

"He short circuited..." I interrupt, I started to walk over to the berth. "I'm a medic and I learned from the best."I placed a servo on Ratchet's chest. "He'll be ok, probably wake up in an orbital cycle." My servo travels up his chest and gently caress his faceplate.

"Then what? He'll fall right back on his aft when he see's you again?" Bulkhead inquired, folding his arms.  
"He doesn't need to see me for Orn, I plan on reforming if you'll alow it Optimus?" I look up at him waiting for an anwser. His optic ridge's came together.  
"What do you mean by reforming?" He was not joking, he was generally confused.  
"You don't bots don't reform?" I looked around and they all had blank expressions "Reforming is a part of Cybertronian evolution although we can only reform once in a lifetime, it is very useful. When I reform I will be smaller and more agile, I could even become a seeker if i wanted to."

"Thats amazing!" The small human cried clearly very excited, although I couldn't understand why.  
"Indeed it is Rappel, what will this ''reforming" require?" I could tell Optimus was intrigued.  
"I'll need the blueprints for a small vehicle mode for my reformer to work around, I'll also need to be left alone for at least an Orn, the process requires nothing else." I say bluntly. Optimus nodded. "Optimus you might think I've got a few cogs lose but... I'm not from this universe." I said not making eye contract with any other bots.  
"I know."  
My optics look up into his "How could you know that?" I frown.  
He chuckles "It's the only explanation that makes a little bit of sense." He smiles.  
"Will you please explain everything to him before I come back?" I ask pleadingly while looking at Ratchet.  
"Yes, now about your accommodations there's a spare room next to mine. I'll make sure nobody disturbs you, Raphel can you please download some blueprints for a motorcycle on this data pad?"  
"Sure thing Optimus!"  
After a few uncomfortable moments the human gave the data pad to me.  
"Thank you, Raphael." I hope I got his name right, otherwise i'll look like a real glitch.  
"Come Whirl" Optimus walks down a corridor beckoning me to follow.  
We arrive at the door to my new quarters.  
"Thank you Optimus."  
"It was my pleasure." I open the door and we went our separate ways.


End file.
